


Blood Of The Covenant

by Written_prose_things



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JJ fights with Kiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: JJ hasn't spoken to Kie since she came back. She pushes him into a confrontation.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Blood Of The Covenant

Kie, no Kiara, catches him heading to the pogue. So much for ignoring her. Just because she’s caught him out doesn’t mean he has to listen to her.

Kiara yells, “JJ! Listen to me! JJ, please!”

He can hear her coming nearer, her bare feet crunching the sand beneath them. He can’t run right now, his father’s done a number on him and he doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of getting a response.

Instead, he maintains his pace and trudges on. Kiara catches up quickly and yanks him back by his left elbow. It puts stress on his shoulder, the one his father had grabbed and squeezed angrily.

He yelps involuntarily. Kiara gasps, “JJ, what’s wrong?”

She tries to peel back the collar of his shirt. He doesn’t need her pity. He yanks himself away.

“No, JJ. Stop. Let me take a look.”

“Stop.”

She doesn’t heed his warning and they get into a scuffle. Kiara trying to look at his wound, and his pushing her away.

JJ gets frustrated and finally shoves her hard enough to make her drop on her ass.

She looks agitated, “I’m just trying to help-”

He scowls, “I don’t need your help. If you remember, we’ve gone good without you here.”

He doesn’t need to spell it out. She knows she abandoned them when John B needed the most help.

She sighs, “I know you’re angry.”

JJ puts on an air of _don’t give a fuck,_ “Angry? Kiara, I was angry when you left to make friends with the kooks. I _was_ angry when you didn’t come back to help John B. But now? I don’t care, Kiara. I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit.”

Kiara winces when he uses her full name, “JJ, I didn’t mean to hurt you. We were friends, I shouldn’t have-”

JJ spits, “Friends? Fuck you, Kiara-”

She interrupts, “Don’t call me that.”

He scowls, “Nicknames are for family, Kiara. That’s what you were before you decided to fuck off with those kooks.”

She finally yells, her façade falling away, “I was scared, okay? You guys were getting into all kinds of trouble, and those kooks would keep telling me how you were wrong. I just wanted it to stop. So, I did whatever shut everyone up.”

He points his finger in her face, “Not those kooks. They are your people. Don’t do this. You weren’t scared. Don’t bullshit me. I was your best friend; you could have come to me. You didn’t, because you believed what they said. You believed them when they said that we were the fuck ups.”

Kiara shakes her head, but JJ raises his voice, “No. Shut the fuck up. Don’t try to defend yourself. The only reason you’ve come back is that the kook princess fucked you over.”

Kiara starts crying then, JJ rolls his eyes, “Cry all you want, it’s not getting you out of the shit house.”

Kiara looks up at him. She doesn’t look like other girls. Her cry face is fucking ugly. She doesn’t try to hide it either. Her chapped lips bloat because she bites them, her nose flares and reddens, snot and tears running down her face, “I’m sorry JJ. Please. I can’t- I have to-” she hiccups, “You don’t-I want to make it better… I promis-se.”

JJ rolls his eyes and sets off towards the pogue again. She’s looking for attention. He fights the twinge in his stomach and heads outs.

“JJ! Wait.” She yells.

JJ sighs and turns around. Best to get it over with, “What?”

“Remember what you said when we fought the first time?”

JJ sighs. _Implicit trust between the pouges_.

“Can you trust me, please? Let me back in. I want to fix everything.”

“Kie, I didn’t stop trusting you. You broke my trust. You did that all on your own. I’m willing to let you back in, alright? But you can’t pawn this off on me. You have to make an effort.”

Kie nods enthusiastically, “Yeah. I’m sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

JJ hasn’t made a thing out of his wounds before and he’s not starting now. He runs off towards the pogue, Kie laughing and chasing after him.

Maybe things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [LeAVe A pROmpT](written-prose-things.tumbr.com)


End file.
